


Fever

by Shadowkira



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/pseuds/Shadowkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened in 'I Do', a blend of canon and my own ideas. Rated M to be safe, Quinntana. Currently a two-shot  while I work on another Quinntana story but will most likely be added to later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My hopping on the after 'I Do' fanfiction bandwagon, I started this before the episode aired and didn't get a chance to finish... So I decided to blend what actually happened with what I thought would happen/would have liked to see happen. I wanted to develop a little more of what I think we missed out on... (Mainly the section between the slow dancing and the whole going to the hotel room. That Quinn kissing Santana moment must have happened somewhere in there.)
> 
> Anyway, there are some direct quotations for this chapter for dialogue. That will not happen in the second chapter, whenever I get the chance to write that. I plan on this being a two-shot. Although I will say I have another multi-chapter Quinntana story planned.
> 
> Hope you like it! Don't be too rough, it's my first time writing for Glee.

Santana shifted her weight from one leg to the other, her eyes scanning over the dance floor anxiously.

She knew Brittany would be here, she knew that she'd be there with _him_ , so why did it hurt so much?

She could feel the muscles in her arms humming, the cause was a combination of nerves and the urge to wrap the blonde up in them. _Her blonde…_

She shook her head, mentally checking herself. _"This is stupid."_

Santana took a deep sip from her champagne, she swirled the remaining liquid instead of letting her leg jump as it was twitching to. When her eyes found neither Brittany or Sam, she let out a small sigh of relief. Several minutes then passed without incident, or sight of the two blondes.

Pushing herself off of the bar, Santana debated where and who she wanted to hang with.

Her body stiffened suddenly as two long, pale arms wrapped intimately around her waist from behind.

 _"What the hell?!"_ Santana thought, beginning to panic. A blush tinting her cheeks as the arms squeezed her a little tighter.

"Miss me?" A warm voice whispered against her ear. The warmth of the other woman's breath sent a shiver down the brunette's spine. Santana's body relaxed into the taller form behind her as she recognized the voice.

"Quinn?" Santana asked, her tone borderline wary. The blonde's eyes twinkled as the red oscillating light moved above them and back over the dance floor. "Where'd you come from? I didn't see you after the ceremony…"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I ducked out for a bit." She responded coolly, releasing the shorter girl so that she could face her. "Mom wanted me to call her and let her know how everything went, both with the wedding and my trip."

"I see." Santana swirled her drink again. "You staying in Lima for a few days?"

"Thinking about it." Quinn shrugged. "What about you? I heard you're up in New York now…" she asked, biting her lip and leaning back against the bar.

"Yeah, I am." Santana confirmed, "It's nice up there. A breath of fresh air, just what the doctor ordered…"

"San…" Quinn started, her brows furrowed slightly and lips tugging down into a small frown.

"Don't, please?" Santana asked, averting her eyes. "We're here to celebrate."

An awkward silence fell over the two of them for a moment, the sound of the music calming Santana until she feels ready to speak again. She watches from the corner of her eye as Quinn flashes a fake I.D., ordering herself her own glass of champagne. "Who are you today?" The brunette asked, her smile returning.

Quinn turned, champagne in hand, and a smile playing across her lips. "Emily Stark, barely legal. You?"

"Rosario Cruz." Santana said, pulling her I.D. from underneath the strap of her dress. Quinn could tell by her expression that the brunette's bitchier side was rearing her head, it was a defense mechanism. One she knew all too well.

Santana leaned back against the bar as she'd done earlier, Quinn mimicked her posture. The blonde's eyes moved over to where Santana was looking and her mouth went dry.

"Look at them..." Santana spat, her nose crinkled slightly in disgust as she looked over at Brittany and Sam. "You know what we are that they aren't?"

"Flawless." Quinn responded, her own bitchy facade falling into place. She swirled the contents of her glass, her eyes glancing over towards Santana.

"We always were two ends of the bitch Goddess spectrum, maybe that's why we love each other so much... _And_ slap each other." Santana admitted. Quinn had angled her body to face her friend, taking in the lovely red dress that clung to the brunette's curvy physique.

"You know, I have to say Rosario..." Quinn started, tearing her eyes away and changing the subject. "You are _killing_ it in that dress."

Santana's stoic expression immediately faltered, both at the words and the gentle, lingering touch Quinn placed on her upper arm. Her skin tingled after the brief contact and a slight fluttering erupted in her chest.

"Thanks." The brunette said, sincerely. Her eyes lingering on Quinn's profile as she tried to read the taller girl's expression.

Quinn finally brought her eyes back to meet Santana's, her champagne glass tipping closer to the shorter girl. "To the single life."

Santana smiled, the fluttering dissipating as the moment slips away. "The single life."

Their glasses clink and they both look back over the dance floor, sipping slowly from their glasses and smiling as their friends chat and mingle around them.

xxx

Quinn looked up, a smile forming across her lips as a slow song starts. Finishing her champagne, Quinn tugged on Santana's arm. "Come on." she giggled playfully.

"What?" Santana asked, quirking a brow. She felt warmth extend up her arm and into her upper chest as she flushed at the idea of slow dancing with the other girl. Sure, they were close but the action was a lot more intimate than what she was used to doing with her.

"What's wrong? I thought we were celebrating?" Quinn asked, a twinkle returning to her eyes.

The blush had now reached the darker girl's cheeks. Santana blinked and allowed herself to be led, not even noticing Brittany and Sam as she kept her wide eyes glued to the back of Quinn's head.

The taller girl pulled Santana across to the far end of the dance floor where it was more quiet and isolated. Quinn shrugged off her jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair, shivering slightly as her body attempted to adjust to the shift in temperature.

Santana swallowed hard as the blonde approached, she brought her body closer before sliding her pale arms onto the brunette's shoulders.

Santana paused a moment, teeth worrying her lip before tentatively placing her hands over the other girl's hips. Quinn smiled, letting her body relax into the shorter woman's gentle touch.

"Why are you doing this?" Santana asked suddenly, the music and the other couples falling away as she waited for a response. Her immediate thought process was that Quinn was either doing it out of pity or as an apology for the slap fight they shared around Thanksgiving.

Quinn chuckled, blushing slightly. Santana couldn't tell if the blush was there from the alcohol or if it is a response to her question.

"Can't I want to dance with my bestie?" Quinn asked, her voice holding a hint of shyness to it.

Santana nodded, dropping her eyes. She was skeptical of the response, her mind drifting back to their conversation in the church. _'We've never danced like this before.'_

The first slow song comes to an end and Santana moves to separate from Quinn and return to their jackets but Quinn stops her. 'Stay' by Rihanna starts and Quinn's smile widens. She brings her body closer to Santana's, gently bumping her forehead against the brunette's.

Santana's heart started to pound, she was grateful for the dimmed lights, hoping they were able to hide the deepening blush on her cheeks.

x

_"All along it was a fever,_

_a cold sweat, hot-headed believer._

_I threw my hands in the air, said show me something._

_He said, if you dare come a little closer."_

x

Quinn's eyes fluttered open slowly, her smile lingering a moment when she noticed Santana watching her closely.

x

_"Round and around and around and around we go._

_Ohhh, ohhh, now tell me now tell me now you know."_

x

The blonde's smile slowly faded, "Maybe it's for the best." She said softly, almost in a whisper. Santana looked up with furrowed brows.

"What?" She asked, stepping back slightly to get a better look at Quinn's face. The blonde bit her lip, her eyes moving away from the intense ones watching her.

"Never mind... It's not my place."

Santana's eyes narrowed as she looked over to where Quinn's gaze had drifted to. Her entire body went stiff as Brittany and Sam came into view.

"Santana..." Quinn started delicately, taking the brunette's chin gently into her hand. "What I meant was... Now you can have someone more mature, _more your speed."_

Santana felt the strong urge to argue but the look in Quinn's eyes shut her up. Instead, she stayed silent; the words of the song sinking in as their eyes lingered on each others.

x

_"Not really sure how to feel about it..._

_Something in the way you move._

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way, I want you to stay."_

x

The two dance through the rest of the song and into Rachel and Fin's version of 'We've Got Tonight'. By now the two have gotten extremely close, closer than they ever had before.

Santana's arms wrapped fully around Quinn's waist and Quinn with one arm around Santana's neck and the other on her mid back.

Quinn looked up from Santana's shoulder, a thoughtful expression pulling at her features. "I've never slow danced with a girl before..."

Santana pulled back. Her lips turned up as she watched Quinn intently.

"I like it." The blonde added, her eyes lingering on Santana's. The brunette cocked her head slightly, intrigued by the other girls admission, and narrowed her eyes playfully toward Quinn.

As the last slow song ended, the two notice their friends leaving the dance floor. They're leaving in couples; hand in hand, eyes locked and stealing kisses.

Santana blushed deeper, stepping away sheepishly from Quinn. She ran an unsteady hand through her hair and stared down at the floor as she made her way back over to the table with their things.

"What do you say we get out of here...?" Quinn whispered, extending her arm open hand toward the brunette. That now familiar twinkle returning to her eyes.

xxx

The two girls giggled as they made their way down the hallway to their room.

Having run a head of Quinn, Santana paused. Stumbling at bit as she turned, she leaned against the wall in between two doors. Her body pressed even closer when Quinn brushed against her, the two are heavily wracked with giggles now.

They shush each other half halfheartedly, knowing that some of their friends are in the rooms nearby.

Quinn steps back away from the wall, she grabbed Santana's hand and tugged her towards the door playfully. Santana watched anxiously as Quinn slid the key card to unlock the door, the gravity of the situation starting to hit home.

They hadn't exactly discussed anything, Quinn had just pulled her toward the front desk of the hotel after they'd grabbed their things. The blonde had gone up on her own to get the room while Santana looked on, her mind going a mile a minute.

"You coming?" Quinn asked, one slender brow arched as she peeked around the door. Santana blinked before nodding and hurrying in passed the blonde.

She made her way further into the room, her pulse picking up as she noticed the single bed. _'Of course... This room is just for Quinn, maybe her mom is away and she forgot her key... Or something.'_ Santana thought, trying to keep the warm sensation that had begun to build in her lower abdomen from growing.

She gulped as she heard Quinn move behind her, almost able to feel the burn of the hazel eyes watching her closely.

"Thanks for dancing with me..." Quinn whispered, once again wrapping her arms around Santana from behind. The brunette shivered at the touch, leaning into the other girl.

"Anytime, Fabray." She breathed in response, trying not to sound too flustered. Her attempts were easily thwarted when Quinn nuzzled her neck just below her ear.

"Quinn..." Santana started, twisting her body so she could look into the blonde's eyes. Her stomach did flip flops when Quinn's pink lips brush her own.

Quinn broke the kiss slowly, her finger gently pressing into Santana's lips as her head pulled back further. "Uh-uh... It's Emily, remember?" She corrected, biting her lip.

Santana stared at her a moment, debating on whether or not this is what she wanted. She had been attracted to Quinn for as long as she could remember but she was always afraid the other girl wasn't interested. She never thought in a million years that she would be living out any scenario in which she and Quinn even kissed.

But if she argued now, the spell could be broken and she may never have a chance like it again.

"How could I forget...?" She husked back, with her response she let the thoughts that had been nagging her the entire day fall away. She took Quinn's face gently in her hands before bringing their lips together in a more passionate kiss.

"Finally..." Quinn moaned with a grin as she pushed Santana back toward the bed.

xxx

Santana watched with satisfaction as Quinn fell back onto the bed and several pillows by the headboard, a blissfully glazed expression clinging to her features.

"So that's why college girl's experiment..." Quinn said with a sigh, her eyes on the ceiling.

Santana couldn't help but smile, "And thank God they do." She responded with a laugh, trying to not sound too overly excited or shocked that it had happened.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman but uh- I think for me it was more of a one time thing."

Santana's heart dropped momentarily at this, if it weren't for Quinn's expression she would feel the immediate need to flee. She was still unsure of exactly what Quinn was expecting to get out of this intimate interaction, aside from the obvious. She thought back to what had happened between them, blushing at how vividly she could see it in her mind.

_Quinn writhed beneath her, back arching into her body as she came close to orgasm. Her hips and abdominal muscles spasmed, fingers tightly gripping the sheets. "Santana..." She moaned, her head burying deeper into her pillow._

Despite their attempts to use their fake names, Santana had earned herself several playful glares for almost slipping up. And Quinn had definitely forgotten the rules, lost in her throws of passion. The mere memory of her name being breathed out by the blonde's husky voice had Santana going scarlet.

She blinked away the memory, it gave her the confidence to keep up her bravado.

"Look, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-Haul."

Quinn chuckled, reaching for the bottle of water beside her on the nightstand. The look in her eyes when she looked back towards Santana almost had the brunette squirming.

"So what happens next?" She asked, her voice low and sultry.

"Well, you can leave first..." Santana started, pausing for a moment before continuing. Her voice gentle and a little hopeful, "Or we can make it a two time thing." She said, a small smile playing at her lips.

Quinn didn't hesitate to put her water bottle back on the nightstand, her eyes never leaving Santana's as she crawled over to the other woman.

"Well, if you insist..." She purred, capturing a moan from the brunette as she pinned her to the bed.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Santana groaned, lifting her head from her pillow with a grumble.

The heavy knocking continued, a metallic clanking echoing through the large and open living space.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm coming." The brunette spat, stumbling free of her covers and heading for the door.

Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the time, "You'd think they could remember their keys when their new roomie just pulled two doubles in a row..." She muttered, letting out a string of obscenities as she tripped over her boots.

By now the knocking had stopped, the silence almost making her turn to go back to her mattress. But she continued to the door anyway, "This had better be good..." Santana growled, sliding the door open with a grunt.

The brunette's mouth fell open in shock when she saw an amused Quinn waiting in the hallway.

The blonde bit her lip, fighting back a chuckle as she watched the anger seep out of the other woman. "Hi to you too."

Santana flushed, stepping aside so that Quinn could make her way into the dark apartment.

"Where are the others?" Quinn asked, watching Santana shut and lock the door.

"At some party with Kurt's coworkers..." She answered, moving closer to where Quinn had stopped.

"And why are you here all alone?" Quinn asked, waiting for Santana to look at her.

"Tired. Been working a lot, New York is expensive."

Both of them knew it was a lie, they'd engaged in many conversations via email and text message since the reception. Santana was very adamant to only avoid hearing the blonde's voice, knowing what reaction it would evoke in her. Not to mention she'd come to the city with more than enough money to hold her over the first couple of months without work.

"Oh, so that's why you haven't been returning my calls... Huh?" The blonde asked playfully, closing the distance between them.

Santana's breath caught in her throat as Quinn dropped her bag, the blonde's body pressing into her own.

It was dark enough that she couldn't make out the other woman's expression but she didn't need to see to know that Quinn was grinning.

The blonde's hands came up to rest on her hips for a moment before slowly rising up her stomach, pulling up her shirt with their ascent briefly.

The thick tee shirt crumpled back down to her waist line but Quinn's hands continued north, Santana shuddered. She could hear the grin tugging wider at the blonde's lips as her hands found the brunette's breasts.

Santana's lips parted slightly and she took in a deep breath. Her cheeks flushing when she realized her body had been anticipating the blonde's touch. Hardened nipples pressed through her shirt and into Quinn's wandering hands.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you..." Quinn whispered, her breath hot on Santana's lips.

She thoroughly enjoyed the reaction she was getting out of the brunette, especially the small whimper that escaped when Santana realized how close her mouth was.

Their lips brushed slightly before Santana finally moved, her right hand grabbing the back of Quinn's neck to deepen the kiss.

"Where's your bed?" Quinn gasped, catching her breath while Santana moved onto her neck.

The blonde shuddered when the shorter girl nipped at her sensitive flesh before answering. Instead of doing so verbally, she pulled Quinn quickly through the curtain divider and into her small living space.

Quinn smirked, pushing Santana onto the bed once she realized how the brunette's makeshift bedroom was organized.

"Before we start..." Quinn whispered, crawling on top of Santana. She paused, her heart rate jumping as Santana's hands found her thighs. Hiking up her dress as they snuck beneath it, the brunette's nails dug in slightly as she brought them back down.

"You were saying?" Santana responded smugly, Quinn shook her head.

"Y-yeah..." She leaned down, her hair framing their faces as her breath ghosted across Santana's lips. "No fake names, I want to be _us_ this time."

She felt Santana tense beneath her, the silence causing her throat to tighten.

Quinn tried to will herself to speak, afraid that she had made the other woman feel uncomfortable. When nothing came from her parted lips she snapped them shut, eyes burning slightly.

Her eyes widened when she felt Santana's hand gently cup her cheek, the brunette leaned up to meet her in a chaste kiss.

When they broke apart, silence lingered around them. Quinn rested her forehead on Santana's, relief flooding her.

It was obvious that the two of them had been thinking the same thing since they had last seen each other. They wanted more than the sex and games, even if they weren't sure what more was yet.

Feeling the anxiety that had entered her body so suddenly escape, Quinn captured Santana's lips again. This time much more aggressively, the brunette moaned in response. Attempting to sit up, adjusting Quinn in her lap as she did so.

Her hands moved to the zipper on the back of the blonde's dress, their lips only parting long enough for the dress to be pulled over Quinn's head.

xxx

Santana sighed contentedly, nuzzling deeper into the pillow beneath her as Quinn stirred against her neck.

The girl looked up through her messy blonde hair, a small smile crinkling the skin beside her eyes.

"Morning..." Santana whispered softly, as if afraid to wake herself up from a dream too good to be true.

Quinn remained quiet, her smile widening as she took in the detail of the brunette's features. After a few moments of silent study she tucked her head into the crook of the other woman's neck.

Santana shivered briefly at the contact before she was overcome by a warm fluttering in her chest, she had begun to doze off again when a soft sound met her ears.

x

_"Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you,_

_it takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay."_

x

Quinn sang softly, her angelic voice making Santana's heart skip a beat. The blonde's eyes were closed, her tussled hair partially concealing her sleepy features.

x

_"Oh the reason I hold on_

_Oh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving"_

x

"You're gorgeous." Santana whispered, her pulse quickening when Quinn's eyes fluttered open. The hazel orbs moved up to meet her own through the wispy layer of blonde bangs. She could feel her cheeks get hot from the blush that crept across them, embarrassed by her openness.

Quinn hummed softly, lifting her body up to brush her lips against Santana's. A small smile appearing and her brows arching as she pulled back.

"I'd say you are too... But I would just be stroking your ego." She responded playfully, her teeth flashing as a grin split across Santana's face as well.

"Wanky." Santana said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"See? That's what I meant." Quinn laughed, the sound causing the brunette's stomach to twist pleasantly.

Quinn moved to settle back down into the crook of Santana's neck, enjoying the tan arm wrapped around her back.

"You hungry?"

xxx

"Morning!" Rachel said, from her spot leaning against the counter.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Kurt asked, arching a brow as he accepted a mug of coffee from his friend. Rachel flushed, her eyes moving towards where Santana's 'room' was.

"Erm... Alright."

"Don't lie. I'm sure as hell not going to. I'm happy for her, I mean she definitely deserves it but you'd think she could bring someone quiet home." He muttered in between blowing on his coffee, Rachel stifled a chuckle with her hand as they made their way out towards the dining room.

"Morning." A raspy voice said, Kurt arched a delicate brow.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Didn't expect you to be up until after noon." He said, the annoyance clear in his tone.

"You don't look too fine yourself, twinkle toes." Santana bit back, her brows furrowing as she ran a hand through her still unruly hair.

The three turned, their attention diverted by a loud creak of the floor boards. Being familiar with the apartment, the others knew where to step to avoid the noisy spots.

Quinn, however, wasn't quite so lucky. Her cheeks flushed as all eyes fell on her. "Hello."

Kurt and Rachel remained still, Rachel's mouth opening to flounder for a moment before slamming shut.

"I _knew_ it!" Kurt exclaimed finally, "You two were all over each other at the reception!"

Santana chuckled to herself, her irritation being replaced by a little bit of shyness at the discovery.

Rachel continued to gape, looking between the two. "I-I didn't realize that you liked women, Quinn."

"I-"

"I just have that effect on women." Santana interrupted Quinn, smirking.

"I'm happy for the two of you, regardless." The brunette said hurriedly before standing and walking over to the refrigerator. Kurt also rose but instead made his way over to the other two.

"I have to know... _Who_ started _this_?" He asked, moving a finger to point between the two of them. Santana's brows rose, her lips tugging down as she raised her hands innocently.

"For once it was not my doing." She bit her lip for a moment, sending a coy look Quinn's way.

The blonde's flushed cheeks returned, sliding her tongue along her teeth. "Actually, it was Rosario's dress that did this." She said, one eyebrow arching as she looked back to Santana and held back a chuckle.

"Who's Rosario?" Kurt asked curiously with his hands on his hips. Rachel walked back over the the group and looked past them. "There's another in there?"

"No," Quinn shook her head and eyed Santana. "Rosario's gone."

Kurt and Rachel exchanged a look as Quinn sent Santana a warm smile, nudging her slightly with her hip.

Rachel looked back to the two, teeth worrying her bottom lip. A light blush tinted her cheeks a shade darker, "So... How many times have you two..."

Santana's eyes whipped over towards the other brunette, her brows rising on her forehead. "What?! Berry... I didn't know you had it in you." Santana said, her tone sounded scandalized.

Quinn blushed, her hand seeking out Santana's to keep the brunette from saying anything crude or inappropriate. "I don't think we're counting anymore." She said softly, a playful smile tugged at her lips as she squeezed Santana's hand.


End file.
